All Men Want Money
by TheAmazingJulio
Summary: Logan is kidnapped and the kidnappers want money, and they will do anything to get it. Rogan. R
1. taking over me

**All Men Want Money**

**Chapter 1: Taking Over Me**

a/n: Some of the things in this story may be a little weird, I am on a sugar high and I tend to do weird things. So if if it seems weird, blame sugar!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!

-------

_you don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_but no one can decide what they dream, and dream I do_

_-_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you _

_to live_

_to breath_

_you're taking over me_

_-_

_have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?_

_you saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_-_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I'm dreaming now_

_so many things inside that are just like you_

_taking over_

_---Taking Over Me_

_Evanescence---_

oo0O0oo

_'you've reached Logan Huntzberger, leave a message...**beep**'_

Rory quickly hung up her cell phone. She had been trying to get ahold of Logan for three days now, why wasn't he answering his phone?

"Rory? are you here" came a voice from the entryway.

"In here, Mom." the burnette yelled back.

"What cha doin"?

"Nothing." she paused, "Where's Luke?"

"Outside."

"What's he doing?"

"He's trying to drive the car through the snow into the driveway."

"Poor Luke," Rory said.

"Yes, well, I'm going to take a quick shower, yell at me when Luke comes in."

"I will." she replied.

As soon as her mother was upstairs and the shower was running, Rory picked up her phone and dialed. "Hello? Finn? Yes, it's Rory. Have you talked to Logan lately? You haven't? Not since last week?"her voice lowered with each question. "Thanks anyways, okay. Bye."

Without any noise or warning, Luke walked into the room. He looked at Rory and saw the disapointment written across her face.

"Rory," he said, "What's wrong?"

She stared at him for a second then decided she wasn't going to tell him, "Mom!" she yelled up the stairs, "Luke's inside!"

"Thanks, honey!" came the reply, slightly muffled from going through walls.

Luke stared at Rory, sighed and walked into the kitchen.

oo0O0oo

His phone ringed yet again. A light on the screen lit up to reveal words. _ Rory Gilmore_. Everytime he saw that name on the caller ID it hurt him. He longed to reach for the phone and answer it, to tell her that it was all okay. But it wasn't all okay. he struggled against the bonds that held his hands behind his back. The thick ropes dug sharply into his already raw skin. Logan Huntzberger was being held captive.

-------

a/n: I know. A really short chapter, but the rest will be longer, I promise. review please. I want to know what you think, even if you don't like it.


	2. I'm not okay

**All Men Want Money**

**Chapter 2:** **I'm not okay**

a/n: The last chapter was short but I will make this one longer. I promise! ;)

Disclamer: I do not own Gilmore girls! I don't!

--------

_well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down or have you go._

_i'ts better off this way_

_for all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took._

_remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor_

_-_

_I'm not okay_

_i'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_you wear me out_

_-_

_what will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems_

_I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know_

_what it means_

_to be a joke and look, another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time_

_take a good hard look _

_-_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_you wear me out_

_-_

_forget about the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took_

_you said you'd read me like a book_

_but the pages are all torn and frayed_

_-_

_I'm okay._

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay now_

_but you really need to listen to me_

_cause I'm telling you the truth I mean it_

_**I'm okay**_

_trust me_

_-_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_well I'm not okay_

_I'm not o-fucking-kay_

_--_

_---I'm Not Okay_

_My Chemical Romance_

---------

"Wake up." a deep voice said harshly in Logan's ear. he opened his eyes to see a tall man with brown hair and green eyes. Logan recognized him as one of his kidnappers. The man walked over to a couch once he made sure Logan was awake. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Yes," the man said, "Mr. Huntzberger, I have your son. What do I want? Money, Mr. Huntzberger, I want money. And if you ever wish to see your son alive again, I suggest you give it to me." he closed the phone with a sharp snap. The man glanced at Logan, "You had better hope that he gives me that money."

oo0O0oo

Rory stared hard at the screen in front of her. She read the words over and over but they didn't register. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Rory had been trying to write this article for hours, but she couldn't concentrate, she was worried about Logan. She took a sip from the coffee sitting on the desk next to her and tried, yet again, to work on the article. The words wouldn't come. A voice from in front of her startled her out of her trance

"Rory?"

She looked up and her eyes went wide.

"M-Mitchum Huntzberger?" She asked in astonishment.

"I have to talk to you," he glanced around the newsroom of the small New York paper that Rory worked at,"alone."

"okay," she said and led him into the break room, where presently there was no one inside. She turned to him, "What is it?"

"It's about... Logan."

Rory tried to make her face remain passive. "What about Logan?"

"I got a call from a man today, he said that... that he was holding Logan captive."

Rory gasped loudly and covered her mouth with one hand, "What?" she asked in a small voice.

"They said the want money, so it will be easy to get him back, I just thought you should know."

"Th-Thank you," she said, she gasped for breath and found none. She couldn't breathe. Finally, all at once, she burst into tears and gulped in air. She sat in the break room crying for many minutes. She composed herself enough to walk over the the coffee pot and pour a cup. She sat down and sipped her coffee. Suddenly, the ringing of her cell phone broke the aquard silence between her and Mitchum.

"Hello?" she said, flipping it open without looking at the caller ID

"Hey, Ace."

oo0O0oo

"We will allow you one phone call, make your choice of who to call wisely."

Logan looked in astonishment at the man in front of him, "You- you're going to let me call someone?"

"yes, anyone at all." the man walked over and untied the ropes around Logan's wrists. Logan looked hesitantly at his captor then grabbed his phone off the table. He dialed the familiar number. When he heard the beautiful feminine voice that answered he had to sit down, he was ovrwelmed, the only thing he could think to say was, "Hey, Ace."

--------

a/n: All I have to say is that I want you to review. as in click on the little blue button. yes that one. REVIEW. please...


	3. never alone

**All Men Want Money**

**Chapter 3: Never Alone**

a/n: all I have to say is that I love coffee! COFFEE!!!!

Disclaimer:I do not own Gilmore Girls!

--------

_I waited for you today_

_but you didn't show _

_no no no_

_I needed you today_

_so where did you go?_

_you told me to call_

_said you'd be there_

_and though I haven't seen you_

_are you still there?_

_-_

_I cried out with no reply and_

_I can't feel you by my side so_

_I'll hold tight to what I know_

_you're here, and I'm never alone_

_-_

_and though I cannot see you_

_and I can't explain why_

_such a deep, deep reasurence_

_you've placed in my life_

_-_

_we cannot separate_

_'cause you're part of me_

_and though you're invisable _

_I'll trust the unseen_

_-_

_I cried out with no reply and_

_I can't feel you by my side so_

_I'll hold tight to what I know_

_you're here, and I'm never alone_

_-_

_we cannot separate_

_you're part of me_

_and though you're invisable_

_I'll trust the unseen_

_-_

_I cried out with no reply and_

_I can't feel you by my side so_

_I'll hold tight to what I know_

_you're here, and I'm never alone_

--Never Alone

Barlow Girl--

--------

"L-Logan?" Rory could barely believe it. Logan? calling her? Mitchum's eyes widened in disbeleif at Rory's words.

_"How are you doing?"_

"How am I doing? How am I doing?! Logan I should be the one asking you that."

_"You found out." _he said calmly.

"I found out? you mean you weren't going to tell me? Logan I have been worrying about you for the past three days, and then, I get a visit from your father telling me what happened. And to top it all off, _ you_ call me, and pretend like nothing's happened! How could you do that to me?"

_"Ace, I was going to tell you, I just, I didn't want you to worry."_

a single tear slipped silently down Rory's cheek, she sniffed.

_"Ace..."_

"yeah?"

_"I love you"_

She sniffed again, "I love you too," she said in a small voice.

_"Where are you?"_

"The paper."

_"Who else is in the room with you?"_

"Your dad."

_"What? My dad? What the hell is he doing there"_ Logan paused, _"oh, he was telling you..."_

"yeah," she whispered.

_"So he's listening to this conversation?"_

"yeah."

there was a long pause, then he said, _"can I talk to him?"_

"um... sure," Rory said, a little confused. She handed the phone to Mitchum, "he wants to talk to you." she said

Astonishment spread across Mitchum's face. he grabbed the phone and pressed it against his ear. he nodded a couple of times and mumbled, "Uh-huh" once or twice, but other than that, he said nothing. After a few minutes, he flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Rory. "he says that they want one million dollars by tomorrow."

"Aren't they in London?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded, "In five hours, they are going to call my phone and give me the directions from the airport, so I'm going to leave," he glanced at the clock on the wall, "in half and hour."

"I'm coming." Rory stated.

"Now, Rory-"

"I'm coming."

"I don't think-"

"I'm coming."

"But-"

"I'm coming."

Mitchum sighed, "fine, you're coming."

oo0O0oo

A loud tapping noise echoed through the almost empty airport. Rory sat on one of the cuchioned chairs, her foot moving up and down at a quick pace. Mitchum paced slowly in front of her. back and forth. Back. And. Forth. The loud ringing of Mitchums phone stopped all noise. Rory stared at Mitchum. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He motioned to Rory to pick up the large black bag that held the money, and they walked outside. They walked for a while, going down sidewalks and up alleys. until finally, Mitchum stopped in front af a mundane grey warehouse. He pointed at the the door and said to Rory, "That's where they are." He closed his phone and was about to open the door when Rory's phone rang. Mitchum looked at Rory as if to say, _What timing._

"Hello?"

_"Hello. are you Rory Gilmore?"_

"yes, that's me."

_"I am one of the men holding young Mr. Huntzberger captive."_

"What?"

_"I want you to take the money inside, Ms. Gilmore. without Mr. Huntzberger" _Rory could hear Logan shouting in the backround, but could not make out his exact words.

Rory pursed her lips, "Fine."

_"Excellent, Ms. Gilmore."_

Rory closed her phone and turned to Mitchum, "They want me to take the money, not you."

Mitchum's eyes widened in surprise. He stared ay her for a minute, then without a word he handed the bag to her. She gripped it with a sweaty hand, took a deep breath and turned the doornob.

--------

a/n: cliffhanger! I love doing that! although I hate it when I'm reading something that ends a chapter on a cliffhanger, I guess I'm being kind of a hypocrite... oh well! It may take me a while to get the next chapter up... Sorry!


	4. through glass

**All Men Want Money**

**Chapter 4: Through Glass**

a/n: sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. HAHAHA! I like being evil. meniacal laughter Soooo I guess I should stop talking and let you get the the story, or I could talk forever! hahahaha!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls, I really don't, seriously, I don't

--------

_I'm looking at you through the glass,_

_don't know how much time has passed_

_oh, God, it feels like forever_

_but no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_sitting all alone inside your head_

_-_

_'cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

_don't know how much time has passed_

_all I know is that it feels like forever_

_but, no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_sitting all alone inside your head_

_-_

_how do you feel? that is the question_

_but I forget you don't expect an easy answer_

_when something like a soul becomes initialized_

_and folded up like paper dolls and little notes_

_you can't expect a bit of hope_

_so while you're outside looking in_

_describing what you see_

_remember what you're staring at is me_

_-_

_'cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

_don't know how much time has passed_

_all I know is that it feels like forever_

_when no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_sitting all alone inside your head_

_-_

_how much is real, so much to question_

_an epidemic of the mannequins_

_contaminating everything we thought came from the heart_

_but never did right from the start_

_just listen to the noises_

_(null and void instead of voices)_

_before you tell yourself it's just a different scene_

_remembering it's just different from what you've seen_

_-_

_I'm looking at you through the glass,_

_don't know how much time has passed_

_oh, God, it feels like forever_

_but no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_sitting all alone inside your head_

_-_

_'cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

_don't know how much time has passed_

_all I kow is that it feels like forever_

_no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_sitting all alone inside your head_

_-_

_and it's the stars, the stars_

_that shine for you, yeah_

_and it's the stars, the stars_

_that lie to you, yeah_

-

---Through Glass

Stone Sour---

--------

Rory pushed the heavy metal door open to reveal a large, dimly lit room with a single man standing in the center. He had on an all black outfit and a black beanie pushed over dark burnette hair. Rory stopped just inside the door and waited.

"Hello, Ms. Gilmore, you may bring the money to me." the man said.

"Where's Logan?" Rory questioned, instead of doing what he had said.

"Ah, you are smarter than I thought," He turned his head to a slightly opened door on the left side of the room and shouted, "Bring him in!" A second man came in through the door,he was dressed like the first man, in his hands he held a rope, which was tied around Logan's wrists. Logan immediately looked to Rory and didn't take his eyes off her. "Now," the first man said, "Bring me the money."

Rory silently walked toward the man, she slowly stuck her arm out in front of her, and dropped the bag with a loud thump.

"Now back away slowly, Ms. Gilmore."

"Not without Logan." she said. Logan shook his head violently at her and mouthed the word 'no'.

"Fine," the man said, he pulled an ominous looking gun from inside his ebony jacket and pointed it at Logan. "Back. Away. Slowly." he paused slightly in between each word.

Rory's eyes filled with tears and she backed up, never taking her blue eyes off of the gun.

"good," he said. he bent down, picked up the bag, then pointed the gun at Rory's chest.

"No!" Logan shouted out, then immediately closed his mouth when the man looked at him.

"I think," the man said, "I will kill you both, how about Ms. Gilmore first, and young Mr. Hunztberger can watch." Tears spilled down Logan's face. The man pulled back the hammer and a loud click echoed throguh the room. "Any last words?" he asked, "No? well, then-" Logan yanked the ropes from the man holding them, then he rammed his shoulder into the man with the gun. He fell over, and logan fell nexty to him, unable to catch himself due to the ropes. A sudden, loud bang stopped all commotion. Rory fell to the ground, all Logan could see was blood and the floor next to her.

--------

a/n: so another cliffhanger! ha! there is one thing I need to say, for all you people who don't know about guns, the hammer, is the thingy on top that they always pull back before shooting, and it makes that cool ominous clicky sound.

if I get 30 reviews, I will never again leave you off on a cliffhanger, if I don't, well, let's not come to that, we're shooting for 30 so **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	5. you're beautiful

**All Men Want Money**

**Chapter 5: You're Beautiful**

a/n: as I am writing this, there are 40 reviews, so I guess we made the goal of 30. haha that's kind of funny. Anyways here it is. the next chapter. I'll try not to leave you off with a cliffhanger, but I don't know if I can control myself.

Disclaimer:I don't own Gilmore Girls, I never have, and I never will, that would be frickin' awesome though...

--------

_My life is brilliant_

_my life is pure_

_I saw an angel_

_of that I'm sure_

_she smiled at me on the subway_

_she was with another man_

_but i won't loose no sllep on that_

_'cause i've got a plan_

_you're beautiful_

_you're beautiful_

_you're beautiful it's true_

_I saw you're face _

_in a crowded place_

_and i don't know what to do_

_'cause I'll never be with you_

_yes she caught my eye_

_as I walked on by_

_she could see from my face_

_that I was fucking high_

_and I don't think that I'll see her again _

_but we shared a moment that will last till the end_

_you're beautiful_

_you're beautiful_

_you're beautiful it's true_

_I saw you're face _

_in a crowded place_

_and i don't know what to do_

_'cause I'll never be with you_

_you're beautiful_

_you're beautiful_

_you're beautiful it's true_

_there must be an angel_

_with a smile on her face_

_when she though up that I should be with you_

_but it's time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you_

----You're beautiful

James Blunt----

--------

Sirens blared in Logan's ears, but he didn't pay attention to them. His vision blurred with tears, all he could see was the face in front of him. Pale skin framed by dark chocolate curls. Maroon blood poured out of Rory's leg, her pants were soaked in it. Ace. His Ace. A car screached to a stop outside the building and police men came rushing in.

"Drop the weapon!" one of them shouted.

"No," the kidnapper whispered.

"Drop it!" the cop said again. When he didn't drop the gun the policeman yelled out, "Drop your weapon or we will fire."

The police men fired their guns at the two men and they both fell to the ground. Then, doctors rushed in and took Rory off to the ambulance. Logan saw it all in a blur.

"Are you hurt?" a voice said from next to Logan.

"Huh?" Logan glanced at the policeman standing next to him.

"Are you hurt?" he repeated in a little louder voice.

"no," Logan said. "I don't think so."

oo0O0oo

_"She hasn't woken up."_

_"Why, what's wrong with her?" _

Rory recognized that voice.

_"We don't know, she is perfectly fine health wise."_

_"Doctor, she got shot."_

_"I'm sorry sir, but there's nothing more I can tell you."_

_"I can wake her up."_

Rory struggled to regain conciousness.

_"You can?"_

_"yes."_

The sharp sweet smell of coffee reached Rory's nose.

"**Coffee?!?**" Rory shouted out as she sat straight up in the bed. She looked to her left, where Logan was standing, a small smirk on his face, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand, she looked down, "Why am I wearing a hospital gown?" she asked Logan

"because you're in a hospital," a voice from the door said, she looked up to see a doctor with a big mustache looking at her. She glanced around the room she was in, which appeared to be a hospital. She was about to ask why she was in a hospital when the memories of what had happened flooded back to her. "oh," she said in a small voice. She looked up at Logan to see him smirking. "coffee?" she said.

"Hey, Ace." he replied, "how are you?"

"um, good?" she said. he laughed. Rory loved that sweet laugh of his. he sat down on the bed next to her. She looked into his chocolate eyes. "Logan!" she said and threw her arms around his neck. he pressed his lips against hers as he put his arms around her. after a minute, they broke apart.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi," Rory replied. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

oo0O0oo

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Logan"

Logan was lying next to Rory on the hospital bed, it was dark outside, but moonlight poured in through the window.

"I, uh, was going to wait for better circumstances to ask you this, but I think now is right." Logan said. Rory looked at him with questioning eyes. "Rory," he said, pulling a diamond encrusted ring out of his pocket, "will you marry me?"

--------

a/n: I think I'm going to end the chapter right here. Will she say yes? or (Gods forbid) will she say no? it all depends on what mood I'm in, how much caffine/suger I've had, and what time in the morning it is. You can help me decide, by reviewing! ah-ha! REVIEW!It's such a magical word shimmersparkle review... review... review (echoes) so review a lot and I'll be nice from now on. if their are a lot oif review, i will love you all forever! woohoo! so review god dammit!


	6. Over and Over

**All Men Want Money**

**Chapter 6: Over and Over**

a/n: sorry for the _long _wait, I had a lot to do, but thank you very much for all the reviews! I'm happy! so maybe, just maybe, I will not leave you off at a cliffhanger (or something else mean) or I could do whatever I want! hahaha! but I wouldn't do that to my faithful readers. There might be a little bit of lukeXlorelai-ness in this chapter because, aside from being a rogan fan, I am also a java junkie fan! woo-hoo. Here it is, le chapter six.

--------

_I feel it everyday it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_-_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_-_

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_-_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try_

_-_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_-_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to_

_-_

_---Over and Over_

_Three Days Grace----_

--------

"Rory, will you marry me?"

That was the last thing Rory had expected, right after being airlifted to Hawaii and being forced to bathe in a vat of peanut butter. Logan had proposed, _Logan had proposed._ Rory could not believe it. This was coming from the guy who said he couldn't do the commitment thing. Logan Huntzberger proposed. In a hospital.

"Rory." Logan said after she had not spoken for a few minutes, "You're supposed to say something."

"Sorry," she said.

"You can take time if you need it," he said, "I can wait."

Rory glanced at Logan and all of a sudden, she kissed him. They pulled away after a few seconds to look at his surprised face.

"Is that a yes?" he asked

She smiled, "That's a yes."

-

_"I know what's best for me, but I want you instead."_

-

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!!!"

"um.. mom?" Rory looked at the awestruck Lorelai.

"OH MY GOD!" was all that could escape from Lorelai's mouth. "You... Logan... ENGAGED!!!"

"Mom, seriously, you need to form coherent sentences."

"YouandLoganaregoingtogetmarried!" Lorelai spat out in a single breath.

"What?"

"I-uh- I need to think." Lorelai said and looked back at her plate of scrambled eggs.

It was the very next morning after Logan proposed and Lorelai and Rory were sitting in the cafeteria at the hospital.

"Who have you told?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Well, aside from you, no one." Rory answered.

"No one?" Lorelai looked at Rory.

"Well, I told Logan in case he had forgot, but, um, I think he remembered.

"Wow," Lorelai looked off into space, "My daughter getting married." she whispered. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy."

oo0O0oo

"RORY!!!" Lane sprinted into Rory's hospital room, "roryroryroryrory!"

"Hi Lane."

"You're getting married?!?!"

"Yes," Rory said, trying not to laugh at Lane, "Here's proof," she lifted her left hand to reveal the sparkling diamond ring.

"Wow, that looks expensive." Lane stared in awe at the ring then squealed and jumped up and down, unable to keep a smile from her face. "Married! I can't believe it!"

"_You_ can't believe it?" Rory said, "What about me?"

"Well, you are... GETTING MARRIED!"

oo0O0oo

"You're parents are coming here?" Rory looked in astonishment at Logan.

"Yep," he said, "They thought they should visit you because you got, well, shot in the leg."

"Well, yes, but now? We're going to have to tell them" she said looking at Logan.

"We haven't even told you're grandparents yet."

"So?" she said, "_They're_ visiting tomorrow, we can tell them then, we have to tell you're parents now, who knows when we'll both see them at the same time again. We'll never get the chance and then they'll ask us why there was a strange invitation in their mail saying 'you are invited to the wedding of Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger.'"

"Okay, fine we're telling them." he said with a groan.

oo0O0oo

"Logan! Rory! So nice to see you!" Shira said in a very fake voice. "How are you?"

"Great!" Rory answered in an equally fake voice. "And you?"

"I'm great too!" They both smiled very unconvincing fake smiles.

"Logan," Mitchum said, shaking Logan's hand.

"Dad," Logan said, returning the handshake.

"Rory," shira said, trying to make small talk, "When are you going to be able to go home?"

"In about a week," she replied.

Everyone fell into silence, unable to think of anything else to say. Rory glanced at Logan and he nodded. Rory very obviously scratched her head with her _left _hand, showing the ring to anyone who looked.

"What's that on you're finger?" Shira asked in a polite, but worried voice.

"It's an engagement ring," she answered, Shira and Mitchum looked immediately to Logan.

Logan sighed and said in a cautious voice, "Mom, Dad, Rory and I are getting married."

Mitchum stared at Logan for a minute then bolted away, where everyone could see him hastily drinking as much water as possible in the hallway. Shira kept blinking as if it was a dream and she should wake up from it at any moment. Finally she said, "That's nice," and walked away to join her husband.

oo0O0oo

"Hello Rory." Emily said, smiling.

"Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa."

Everyone stood there, smiling, at last, Rory decided to break the silence with a direct approach, "Grandma, Grandpa, I'm getting married."

"What?" Emily stared in wonder, "You are! Why that's great!"

"Rory!" Richard exclaimed, and then trapped her in a bear hug.

"Well they took it better than the Huntzbergers," Logan whispered to Rory.

"Yeah, much better."

oo0O0oo

"That's nice?" Lorelai asked, "She said 'that's nice'?"

"Yep," Rory replied, "She looked like she couldn't breathe, it was kind of funny actually.."

"So have you set a date yet?"

"Nope."

"Well-" Lorelai began but was cut off from an ecstatic Michel who burst into the room.

"Rory! You are getting married!" He practically yelled.

"Hi Michel." Rory said, an amused look on her face.

"I am so happy!" he said, no less enthusiastic.

"Oh, well, that's great Michel." She said, a little confused about why Michel was so… Excited.

"That's it, I'm never being happy again." His face immediately dropped.

"Oh, no Michel, you can be happy, we just have to get used to it."

"I don't think we'll ever be used to it." Lorelai remarked.

"Nice, Mom." Rory said, Looking to Lorelai.

"Well, I try."

-------

I just had to do a chapter where everybody found out about Rory being engaged. I know that the way she answered was kind of short and a little blunt, but I have been suffering a little writer's block, so I (review) guess a little of it is still hanging around, annoying the crap out of me, I know (review) it probably annoyed a few of you readers also, because that was (review) the reason it took me **so** long to update, so do not blame me, blame the writer's block. Now make me happy and review. _Review._ So I guess I will stop talking (review) on and on.


	7. Chasing Cars

All Men Want Money 

**Chapter 7: Chasing Cars**

A/n: I know I said that there would be some LukeXlorelai in the last chapter, but there wasn't. I'm so very sorry. But here it is. CHAPTER7777

I do not own

--------

We do it all

Everything

On our own

-

We don' need

Anything

Or anyone

-

If I lay here, if I just lay here

Would you lay with me and

Just forget the world/

-

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

-

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

-

If I lay here, if I just lay here

Would you lay with me and

Just forget the world/

-

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden

That's bursting into life

-

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

-

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

-

If I lay here, if I just lay here

Would you lay with me and

Just forget the world?

-

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden

That's bursting into life

-

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes

They're all that I can see

-

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things

Will never change for us at all

-

If I lay here, if I just lay here

Would you lay with me and

Just forget the world?

**--------**

"Hi mom!" Rory yelled as she came through the door to Lorelai's house.

"Hey!" Lorelai said as she came into the room, "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come to…" Rory trailed off and held a hand to her mouth. Suddenly she ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the toilet.

"Rory…" Lorelai said, entering the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rory said, wiping her mouth. "I'm fine."

"Rory..."

"I've just been a little nauseous in the mornings for the past week or so."

"Rory…" Lorelai repeated.

"What?" Rory asked exasperated.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking.?"

"What are you…" Rory trailed off as she realized what Lorelai was talking about. "No." She said simply, "It just can't… No! I am not!" Rory stormed out of the house.

"Rory!" Lorelai called after her, but she was already driving off in her car.

oo0O0oo

Lorelai tromped into Luke's Diner, plopped herself down at a table, and glared at the napkin holder.

"Coffee?" Luke asked as he came up to her.

"Whatever." Lorelai mumbled. Luke's eyes widened at that, he sat down next to her and looked her straight in the eye.

"What's up?"

"Rory might be pregnant." Lorelai stated simply.

"Well I-_What?_" He looked agape at her. "She's _WHAT?_"

"Might be, she _might_ be pregnant."

"Well… um… this is... er…. pregnant?"

"Yep. And I haven't talked to her since this morning when she came over. So of course I don't know if she is or not, and I'm panicking and I just…" Tears slipped down Lorelai's cheeks.

"Here," Luke said, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She mumbled, taking a sip from the cup. There was silence between them for a few minutes, only to be broken by the ringing of Lorelai's cell phone. She glanced at the Caller ID. Luke pointed at the sign behind him that read 'NO CELL PHONES'

"It's Rory." She said as she flipped open the phone. "Hey," She said to the phone. "What's up?"

"_It's true." _Rory's voice was shaky.

"What's true?"

"_I'm pre-preg-" _she failed to finish that word.

"Pregnant." Lorelai said for her, "You are? Are you sure?"

"_Yep."_

"Have you told Logan yet?"

"_He's coming home in a few hours. I'll tell him then."_

"Okay, well, call me afterwards, 'Kay, Hun?"

"'_Kay."_

"Bye!" She chimed.

"_Bye." _

oo0O0oo

"I'm home." Logan called as he came through the door. He dumped his stuff on the counter. "What's up?" he sat on the couch next to Rory.

"Well…" she began, but couldn't form the words.

"Well…What?"

"I'm…" she trailed off again.

"Seriously, Ace, give me something I can work with here."

"Pregnant." Rory said finally.

"What?" Logan chuckled.

"Me. Baby. Pregnant." Rory said, unable to form sentences, but just barely getting the words out. Logan, however, got the gist of what she was saying.

"You're… I can't believe… you… me….uh… damn!"

"Yeah."

"Well, this is good, right? This is good?" Logan questioned

"Yes," Rory said. "This is good, this is very good. Children are fun. We can be children people right? Yes, we can be children people."

"I'm sure we can be children people." Logan comforted Rory, "We'll do great… As long as it's a boy."

"No way." Rory said, looking up, "It _so_ has to be a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"GIRL!!!"

And so it all began….

--------

a/n: Sorry about the short chapter, I'm pressed for time and I wanted to get this chapter done tonight, so I'm finishing it here. SO this is it, chapter Seven, I Guess. THE END!!!!!!


	8. sand in my shoes

All Men Want Money 

**Chapter 8: sand in my shoes**

A/n: I need help. I would like all my wonderful readers to help me decide on gender, and name for the baby. This is very important, and I need your input. PLEASE!!! I will LURV you all forever. Anyways, here it is, chapter eight.

**--------**

Two weeks away fell like the whole world should have changed

But I'm home now, and things still look the same

I think I'll leave it till tomorrow to unpack, try to forget for one more night

That I'm back in my flat

On the road where the cars never stop going through the night

To a life where I can't watch the sun set, I don't have time, I don't have time

I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you

I should get on, forget you, but why would I want to?

I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused

But I want to see you again, I want to see you again

Tomorrow's back to work and down to sanity

Should run a bath and then clear up the mess I made before I left here

Try to remind myself that I was happy here before I knew that I could get

On a plane and fly away

From the road where the cars never stop going through the night

To a life where I can watch the sun set, and take my time, take all our time

I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you

I should get on, forget you, but why would I want to?

I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused

But I want to see you again, I want to see you again

I want to see you again

Two weeks away, all it takes, to change and turn me around I've fallen

I walked away, and never said, that I wanted to see you again

I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you

I should get on, forget you, but why would I want to?

I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused

But I want to see you again, I want to see you again

Sand in My Shoes

Dido

**--------**

"You missed a spot," Rory called up to Logan, who was currently standing atop a ladder, with a bucket of bright yellow paint, and was painting the wall of the soon-to-be nursery. Rory sat in a chair on the empty floor; you could see a visible bump in her belly. Logan smirked and painted over the white spot of wall amid the yellow.

"What are we going to name him?" Logan questioned.

Rory sighed, frustrated. "I'm telling you, it's not going to be a boy, and you should live with that fact.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_, it's not going to be a girl, and _you_ should live with that fact." Logan replied.

Rory sighed once more, "I don't know what we're going to call it, and I think we should talk about that when the time comes."

"Whatever you say, Ace." Logan commented, and he went back to his painting.

oo0O0oo

"What on Earth are you eating?" Lorelai questioned as she walked into Rory's house.

"Haven't you ever seen a salad before?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Lorelai sat down, "I have seen a salad, and I have seen you eat. I, however, have never seen you eat a salad."

"It's no big deal." Rory said as she took a forkful of the salad that sat on the table in front of her. The crisp lettuce crunched as she bit down.

"It is a very big deal." Lorelai said, watching her daughter eat, "Its…. Healthy."

"So?" Rory glanced at her mother.

"Healthy."

"Yes, I know."

"Are you hearing me here, Hun? Healthy. H-E-A-L-T-H-Y. Healthy."

"I know how to spell healthy." Rory commented, "And I admit, it is unusual for me to be eating-"

Lorelai cut her off, "Unusual? I have never, _never_, seen you eat anything healthy of your own free will."

"Well this is not of my own free will." Rory stated.

"It's not?' Lorelai looked a question at her.

"No, It's the food cravings that are doing it"

"Hello?" Logan's voice carried from the entryway.

"In here!" Rory called to him.

"Hi!" he said as he walked into the room, "Hey, Lorelai."

"Hi Logan." Lorelai gestured toward the salad, "Have you seen this?"

"Yes, and it scares me too." He sat down at the table. "The other day, she told me she wanted to eat fat free ice cream."

"No!"

"It's true."

"Rory" Lorelai looked at her daughter agape, "We have lost you to the healthy side! I thought it would never happen. This is terrible."

"We'll get her back," Logan said, "I don't know if I could live with Healthy-Rory for a long time."

"Me either." Lorelai agreed, "It would be way too creepy.

oo0O0oo

"Sardine ice cream." Rory said to herself thoughtfully.

"What?" Logan asked, looking at Rory. "Did you say 'sardine ice cream'?"

"It is very possible." Rory replied.

"Why?" A confused look crossed Logan's face.

"I was just thinking that Sardine ice cream would be really good right now."

"You're crazy, Ace." Logan said.

"What about spinach flavored bubble gum?" Rory asked him smiling.

"Umm…" Logan stared in her direction.

"Oh, no, wait. What about pineapple flavored chocolate?"

"First the healthy things, now the disgusting things. This really is turning out to be interesting."

"Interesting for you maybe." Rory said, "You don't have to give birth to the thing."

"I would if I could." Logan said.

"You say that now." Rory turned away and stared at the wall for a second. "Cookies saturated in barbeque sauce and cherry juice."

--------

a/n: Sorry for the very short chapter, but the next thing I want to happen is either them finding out the gender, or (big time lapse) Rory giving birth. I can't do either of those before I decide on the gender, and the number of children. So review, and give me your thoughts on the matter. Please.


	9. bad day

All Men Want Money 

**Chapter 9: Bad Day**

A/n: hey! So this is the last chapter! Oh no! However there will be a sequel, so if you want to know more about Logan and Rory, read the sequel, All Men Want Revenge. Special thanks to **Pyro-Momo**, **Naberrie Skyler**, and **aenkchen**. They are the ones who helped me decide name/gender/amount of the baby/babies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls!

--------

**Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

**-**

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to-go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
-**

**Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day  
-**

**Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
-**

**You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
-**

**You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
-**

**(Oooh.. a holiday..)  
-**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong  
-**

**(yeah...)  
-**

**So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
-**

**Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
-**

**You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day  
-**

**Bad day**

**Daniel Powter**

--------

** HUGE TIME LAPSE!!!!! **

"Logan!"  
"Rory called from the bedroom. She had been put on bed rest from the doctor. Her belly swelled out, looking like it was about to pop.

"What is it?" he asked as he raced into the room. Lately, at every sound she made, he thought that something was wrong.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" And Rory was taking full advantage of it.

"Sure." He exited the room, only to come back in a few seconds with a glass of ice water.

"Thanks." Rory sipped at the cup, and Logan sat next to the bed, waiting to see if there was anything else she needed. Abruptly, Rory gasped and clutched her stomach. "Logan…" She squeaked out.

"Is it time?" Logan asked. Rory violently nodded her head. "Okay, well, let's get you to the hospital."

"Mom." she whispered.

"You want me to call your mom?" He looked at her.

She nodded again.

Oo0O0oO

Rory screamed out in agony. Logan sat to one side of her bad, Lorelai on the other. They both grasped a hand. Rory screamed again.

"Come one, Rory." The doctor said, "Just one more push."

"I can't do this." She said between gasps.

"Yes you can," Lorelai urged.

"Come on Rory," Logan said.

"Do you need anything else, Doctor?" A nurse said, entering the room.

"No." The doctor responded, "I'm fine."

Rory jerked her hand out of Lorelai's hand and grabbed the nurse by the wrist. She then jabbed her nails into the nurse's skin.

"Ow," the nurse said, "Okay, that hurts."

"So does this." Rory said through clenched teeth. Lorelai took Rory's hand again, "Come on, hun, it's almost over. Almost over." A baby's wails joined those of Rory's and the doctor pulled his arms back with a blood-covered baby. He handed it to the nurse so she could clean it off. He looked to Rory.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine," she said, Her face tensed up again.

"Oh, here comes the other one." The doctor commented.

"Other one?" Rory looked in exasperation at the doctor.

"you're having twins." The doctor said calmly.

"Twins?" Rory groaned and dropped her head on the sweat soaked pillow.

Oo0O0oO

"Which one is it?" Lane asked, Lorelai. They stood in front of a pane of glass, beyond which, lay rows of babies.

"That one." Lorelai pointed to a little girl.

"Awww…" Lane cooed. "Lorelai Elizabeth. Such a pretty name."

"And that one." Lorelai pointed to a boy next to the little new Lorelai.

"Two?" Lane looked at her, "She had twins?"

"Yep."

Lane looked back at the babies. "Lucas?" She asked, "They named him after Luke?"

"Yeah." Lorelai sighed, "I thought that was really sweet."

"It is sweet."

"Lorelai!" Lane and Lorelai looked down the hall to see Luke running toward them.

"I'm here," he said, coming to a halt before them. He glanced at the glass, "Did she have it?"

"Them," Lorelai corrected.

"Huh?'

"She had twins." Lane said.

"She did?"

"Yep," Lorelai pointed to the babies, "Lorelai Elizabeth, Laia for short, and Lucas"

"Lucas?"

"Yep."

"Well, that's, cool."

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, I think it's nice."

Oo0O0oO

Rory sat on her bed feeding Laia; Logan sat on a chair nearby with a sleeping baby Luke in his arms. There was a knock on the front door. "It's Emily!" came a muffled voice,

"Come in!" Logan called as loud as he dared. Emily walked into the room. She sighed as she saw the little baby in Rory's arms.

"She is so cute!" Emily looked at Rory, "What did you name her?"

"Lorelai Elizabeth, or Laia."

"Pretty name!"

"That's the popular theory," Logan said. Emily looked at Logan and gasped.

"Twins?!?"

"Yep, that one is Lucas." Rory said.

"I just can't take this."

Rory and Logan laughed.

--------

a/n: okay, so that was the end! But, like I said, there will be a sequel. By the way, Laia is pronounced Lay-a. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I would like a few more of them! And look for the story All Men Want Revenge sometime this week or next! Bye!


End file.
